


Private Face

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the Riza that everyone else knew and then there was this Riza. Her Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_slashfest. The prompt was: Riza/Any: what are you looking at. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 7/14/13.

Slivers of daylight filtered into the bedroom through the thick curtains, an unavoidable sign of a brand new day.  Although Winry had been awake for the past half hour, she had yet to stir.  The bed was entirely too comfortable to give up just yet and after a long, hard week of toiling over automail, she felt that a rare indulgence in laziness was perfectly warranted.  
  
But the other reason, the _real_ reason that she had not moved was because she was transfixed by the woman lying beside her.  The sleeping goddess.  While Winry was no stranger to stealing glances at Riza, even before they became a couple, she especially treasured moments like these, moments when she could freely gaze upon her lover’s face at her leisure.  It was a face that was at peace and unrestrained, one that was not beholden to the nation or its future leader.  One that was reserved for her eyes only.  
  
Propping herself up on one elbow, Winry carefully reached out and twirled a section of blond hair around her fingers, breathing in the faint scent of some unidentifiable flower and marveling at the silkiness of the strands. Her skin tingled in the memory of the night before, of how those very same locks had felt as they grazed along her skin, trailing over her neck and breasts, down her stomach, until Riza’s head had disappeared between her legs and—  
  
“What are you looking at?”  
  
Winry snatched her hand back with a startled gasp as Riza opened her eyes.  The older woman yawned and stretched and rolled over onto her side, resting her head in the crook of her arm and curiously regarding her partner.  “You’ve been staring at me for almost twenty minutes,” she added.  “Why?”  
  
Actually it was closer to thirty, but Winry was not about to correct her.  
  
“I was…”  She paused, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.  “I was just… admiring you.”  
  
A smile slowly spread on Riza’s lips.  She pulled Winry close, her arms and legs wrapping possessively around her.  Winry sighed happily as she nuzzled against the other woman, basking in the smoothness and heat that surrounded her.  
  
“I can think of plenty of other things that you can do to me,” Riza said.  
  
Winry chuckled into her lover’s neck.  “Oh yeah?  Like what?”  
  
She soon found out by way of the hand that gently guided hers downward until her fingers were eagerly plunging into slick and satiny warmth.  Winry could not decide which was better, the way that Riza pulsed and clenched around her or the rapturous look on her face while she did.  But both options were outdone minutes later when Riza arched against her and a long, soft cry filled the room.  
  
Eventually, Winry removed her hand, slowly and deliberately sliding it over Riza’s most sensitive areas before bringing it to rest on her hip.  When Riza was finally able to stop shuddering, she opened her eyes and gazed at the young woman in her arms.  
  
“Like _that_.”  
  
Without warning, she flipped Winry onto her back.  
  
“My turn,” she said, her expression full of forbidden promise.  
  
Winry grinned as she curled her slender legs around Riza’s waist.  “Don’t you mean _my_ turn?”  
  
“… Whatever.”  
  
And with that, Riza pulled the blanket over them, blotting out the light and once again revealing a side of herself that only Winry was fortunate enough to see.


End file.
